


Ordinary People

by DizniPrinzess



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Breaking Dawn au, Difficult Decisions, Drama, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizniPrinzess/pseuds/DizniPrinzess
Summary: "Yes, yes a thousand times yes! Mike it's the proposal I've always dreamed of—in the parking lot of a Dairy Queen with the words 'your pregnant so we might as well get married'—that sounds fan-fucking-tastic!"What was going on in the Ordinary People's lives during Breaking Dawn when Bella didn't care to know? What will their lives be like after? The real world has real problems that don't always have the storybook ending.





	Ordinary People

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Twilight or it's characters. I'm just playing in their world

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes! Mike it's the proposal I've always dreamed of—in the parking lot of a Dairy Queen with the words 'your pregnant so we might as well get married'—that sounds fan-fucking-tastic!" Jessica sounded near hysterical, he wasn't even kneeling nor did he have a ring

"Hey, what do you want me to do? I'm taking responsibility." Mike said dumbfounded.

"I don't know? Go back in time and put on a condom—tell me beforehand so I'd know to pick up plan b—something! But definitely not this!"

"I'm sorry I don't have time traveling abilities, so this was the next best thing."

Jessica let out an audible growl and started to walk away from him. "God this is so fucked up!" She shouted before tears started running down her cheeks. She stopped at her car taking deep breaths trying to stop the sobs from coming. It was pathetic enough being proposed to at a Dairy Queen—no need to add crying at one on the list.

Mike came up to her and gently started to rub her back. "Look sorry—I don't know what to do! This is all new territory for me—I didn't expect to have to deal with this until way into the future and not with you."

That did it, that broke the dam—while she hadn't exactly decided that he was the one, she had actually thought about a future with him, one filled with kids while he ran his parents store and she did what ever career she'd finally decided on, but that was all broken with his careless words, but honest words. She couldn't fault him for that. With sobs racking her body she opened her car door and got in.

"I'll call if I need anything." She starts to swing the door shut, but he stops it with his hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" That's the most emotion he'd shown all night.

"It means—" she pauses to sniffle, "it means I'll call you if I need anything," she shuts the door and starts her car. She doesn't even wait for him to move out of the way before she drives off.

* * *

_You have four unheard messages. First unheard message._

" _Hey Jessie it's me Mike—of course you know it's Mike you have caller ID—just checking in on you_ ," he stretches the 'you' out longer than he he means to, " _and the baby_ ," he says timidly and unsure. " _Look just call me._ "

_Message erased. Next message._

_"Hey it's me again. I just wanted to know if you needed a ride to the wedding because I have room in my van and though I have to pick Tyler and Eric I think it'll give us time to talk."_ He pauses,  _"so get back to me as soon as you can."_

_Message erased, next message._

_"Look you can't keep ignoring me, I am as much a part of this a you are and you can't just disregard me and act like I don't exist. It's my responsibility too and—"_

_Message erased, last message._

_"Hey sorry if I sounded a little pushy before...I didn't mean to sound rude, it's just..."_ He let out a defeated breath,  _"look I know what I said was stupid and wrong and not at all what you wanted to hear, but I can't make it right if you don't talk to me and this isn't just going to go away. Look I'm going to pick you up for the wedding whether you like it or not so be ready by noon. I'm not letting your parents stop me this time so you can't use them to avoid me anymore."_

_Message erased._

* * *

Jessica had just finished her hair and was getting ready to put the dress she'd picked out for Bella and Edwards wedding. It had been two weeks since she last talked to Mike and she couldn't avoid him anymore. She always knew he was persistent, but it had never been directed towards her—she tries not to think about how sad it is that it took an unplanned pregnancy to experience it, but it's near impossible not to.

Her dress doesn't fit quite like it used to mainly in the bust. She was slightly spilling out of her strapless yellow dress. While she'd never shyed away from showing a little cleavage, now it just seemed a little too trashy—she would be showing up to her 18 year old friend's wedding pregnant with he boobs spilling out of her dress. But hey at least she wouldn't be the only pregnant one today—she at least had the sense not to get married because of it.

Though she had conceded to talk to him she still wasn't going to give into his demands so she called Angela and was carpooling with her. Mike could wait. She was putting on her shoes when her mom knocked at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she yells.

The door opens and in comes her mother with a very concerned face. "You're ready early, I thought the ceremony didn't start until one."

Jessica grimaces a little. "It does. I just have to pick up Angela first so I need to be earlier than usual and plus I promised to help with her makeup."

"Oh well alright, I just came in to see if you needed any help with anything, but I see you're already done." lingers at the door before moving to exit.

"Was there something else?" Jessica could tell from her mother's demeanor that there was something more.

"Ah it's nothing I just wanted to know if you were thinking about marriage." Jessica could barely hear what her mother said she spoke so low, but she got the gist.

"No mother, just because one of my friends is potentially ruining her life doesn't mean I'm about to jump off the same bridge." She could control the eye roll that followed after.

"Hey, no need to get fussy with me missy. I was young once too and I know exactly how something like this can trigger a chain reaction."

"Mom I don't even have a boyfriend, why would I be thinking about marriage?"

"What happened to Mike? I thought you guys were getting back together."

Jessica groaned and let out a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fine, but you  _will_  talk about it later."

"I promise."  _Couldn't keep it to myself even if I tried._

Her mother leaves her room and Jessica gets everything ready in her purse to go out and leave. She needed to leave the house well before noon as to not run in to him. She'd see him at the wedding and that was enough. She gets in her car and drives around the area a bit before heading to Angela. Her mother wasn't lying—she was early and she needed to kill some time before getting to Angela's or she might get suspicious.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I have no idea when I'll get back to this, but it's probably not going to be soon. What I can tell you is that this isn't going to be long. It's going to be 3 chapters at the most so based off responses I'll either finish the story in the next update or update it as it comes.


End file.
